If Chance Will Have Me King
by Erin Audrey
Summary: (I, iii) If chance will have me king, why, chance may crown me / Without my stir. Albus discovers the blossoming non-relationship between his cousin and best mate. Hilarity ensues. [[What it lacks in plot, it makes up for in the patheticness of my tired, tired mind. Oneshot. Might make a second chapter, might not.]]


**[I am the buttiest of butts. I promised to update Beautiful Tyrants more often, but I had a lot of stressful stuff come up and I just haven't had time. Anyway, it's late, and I'm tired, and I need to get up early, and I'm reading The Scottish Play in class, and Shakespeare gets my creative juices flowing. Please enjoy this in lieu of my absence. Not much plot, but my poor, exhausted mind thought it was funny.]**

_(I, iii 154-155)_

_If chance will have me king, why, chance may crown me, _

_Without my stir._

Scorpius and Rose were always the closest of friends, ever since the day that Rose Weasley's father told her to beat the blonde boy in every test. For the first few years of their friendship people were shocked, it was controversial and inappropriate. However, after a few years, things died down. People stopped caring and continued on with their own lives. There were things much more important than what was meant to be a forbidden friendship.

Scorpius had even gone to the Potter's or Weasley's house for Christmas occasionally, and visited often over Summer Break. Everybody accepted him, it was as if he were part of the family himself. Scorpius was grateful for this, as his family never seemed to compare to the Weasleys and Potters. They were loud, energetic, and all so close. There was never a dull moment when the families were together. In the Malfoy household, the only noise ever heard was the footsteps of house-elves running around.

The two adolescents had an odd relationship. They bickered like an old married couple after retirement, but they knew each other better than themselves. They angered themselves to no end, but completely understood and comforted each other. There was nothing that could make their friendship awkward, they simply clicked.

Christmas Break was nearing, and Albus Potter absolutely could not wait to get out of school for a bit. He did well, but he struggled. He was no Scorpius Malfoy or Rose Weasley, he couldn't even count as high as their marks were. In fact, the two were sitting on either side of him, reviewing their Advanced Potions test before handing it in. Albs was still stuck on the third question.

He knew how this would usually go, he's been between the two in most of his classes for six years. They'd finish looking over their answers, straighten out their papers, glare at each other, then race to hand it in first in a very professional manner. It was a matter of speed-walking and precision. Of course, it was always Scorpius who handed his test in first, his long legs were a huge advancement of Rose, and her whole five-foot-nothing in height. In the end, Rose always got half a mark higher than Scorpius, though.

As the two proceeded with their common ritual, Albus sighed and lazily wrote down "two" on his sheet before continuing on with the next question.

"What'd you get for question three?" Rose asked, sitting beside Albus and across from Scorpius. The question was obviously directed towards Scorpius, but he was too absorbed in some muggle play that he was reading, it was called MacDeath or something.

"Two." Albus replied simply.

Scorpius peered up from the book and raised an eyebrow at Albus. Rose gave him the same look. The two looked at each other before smirking.

"Al…" Rose began, in her know-it-all voice that Albus knew too well. "You know… It was a word problem, with like… Words and stuff? No numbers involved."

Scorpius laughed and put his book down. "Seriously mate, how'd you get two? It was asking for an ingredient."

Albus shrugged, "I don't know, seemed to fit the moment."

"Potter!" A soft voice called from down the corridor. Albus turned around and saw a Hufflepuff in his year walk towards him.

"Hey, Fletcher. How're you?" He asked, greeting her with a friendly smile. Her name was Anna Fletcher, they didn't talk much but she seemed nice enough.

"Actually, I have a question. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, what is it?" Albus had been asked out plenty of times, most likely because of his surname or due to his older brothers popularity. To be quite frank, he didn't care much for girls. He was too busy trying not to fail. Granted it wasn't working very well. He just felt bad for saying no, he sincerely hoped it was something else.

And it was the second-most common thing he'd ever been asked.

"Are Scorpius and Rose together… like, dating?" She asked, innocently.

Albus sighed, she seemed to nice to get mad at. He got asked this more often than Rose got 100% on tests. (Keeping in mind, six years of school is a lot of tests.)

"No." He replied boldly.

"Oh, okay… do you think he'd want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

This took Albus by surprise. He never thought somebody in the sixth year would be trying to ask him bestfriend out through him, but on a date to Hogsmeade? Everybody knew that Scorpius went with Rose.

It was this particular moment that Albus realized how oblivious he had been. Scorpius was asked on Hogsmeade dates nearly every time they went, but he never agreed. He alway claimed he had plans with Rose. Even Albus didn't know what they did, they just sort of disappeared. Had they been dating behind his back? Where they'd even go together? Why had he never questioned it before?

He'd completely forgotten that Anna was there. Albus stormed off, because there was no way his best friend of six years was going to date his cousin of his entire lifetime, especially without his knowledge. Albus knew he was over reacting, but he at least deserved to know. He was the one who was in between their antics at all times.

He barged into the library, earning a few glares from other students studying. He saw Rose and Scorpius at their usual table, sitting a bit _too _close for Albus's comfort. Did they always sit that close and he just not realize? Or were they taking advantage of the lame-cousin/third-wheel not being there?

"Are you two dating?" He asked much too loudly, marching towards them.

Rose blushed a deep red, everywhere from the bottom of her neck to the tip of her ears heating up. On the contrary, Scorpius's face flushed a lighter pale than usual. Hissing, Scorpius replied hastily. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Of course not! But now you've got the whole school thinking we are!"

Albus paused, choking on his own words. "Er, I never said you were. I, I-uh, asked if you were."

"You really think anyone's going to believe that we aren't now that it's been brought up?"

"Well, I mean, you certainly act like it. Where do you two go off to while in Hogsmeade, anyway?"

"We go and read, Albus." Rose replied, finally speaking.

"So you seriously aren't dating my cousin?" Albus asked. After the scene in the library, the three set off to their own common rooms. Albus and Scorpius walking towards the dungeons, Rose towards Gryffindor Tower.

"How many times are you going to ask before I'm forced to _Stupefy_ you?" Scorpius groaned, rubbing his temple.

"I just want reassurance, mate. You've never kissed, or held hands, or any of that couple-y stuff, right?"

Scorpius felt his ears turn pink. "Why do you care so much?" He asked, picking up his pace.

Albus stopped. This was the first time that he'd asked the same question, and that Scorpius didn't outwardly say no. "Have you kissed my cousin?"

"Albus-"

"Don't Albus me, have you kissed my cousin?"

"I wasn't necessarily thinking of her as 'your cousin' when I did, if it helps."

"You kissed my cousin!?" He nearly screeched.

"Quiet down, you don't need all of England to bloody know." Scorpius muttered, turning to look at Albus.

It was Albus' turn for his face to turn beet red. "You've kissed my cousin." He repeated. "You're not even dating, for Merlin's sake!"

"You don't need to date someone to kiss th-"

"Stop talking and give me a moment to erase all the disgusting pictures I'm getting of you slobbering over my cousin, please."

"She has a name, you know."

"Have you been doing... romantic, couple-like stuff with my cousin all this time? Without telling me?"

"I'm surprised it's taken you so long to notice, Al. It's been two years. But regardless, yes. I have been doing romantic, couple-like stuff with Rose. And we have no plans to stop." Scorpius was smirking, Albus's reaction was absolutely priceless.

"Two-years!? How do you know she's not going to get bored and leave you without telling you? She could start dating somebody else at anytime, since you two aren't even together!"

Scorpius sighed, his smirk still plastered on his face. "If chance will have me king, why, chance may crown me without my stir."

"What's that supposed to mean?"


End file.
